


Blonds Do Make Passes At Clowns Who Wear Glasses

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 00:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337





	Blonds Do Make Passes At Clowns Who Wear Glasses

Quatre Winner had a plan. Not that that was unusual. Anyone who knew him could tell you that Quatre excelled at making plans. That and seeing them through were what he did best. Trowa could have added to the list of things Quatre did well, but he preferred to keep that information under wraps. When Trowa arrived home sporting a pair of thin gold wire framed glasses Quatre's famous strategic brain short circuited. His plan of reassurance and comfort turned into a single mantra of _must fuck Trowa while he is wearing those glasses_. It repeated itself over and over again until all Quatre could hear was the roar of lust in his ears.

Like having a plan, this was not an unusual state of affairs. Quatre often found that certain things Trowa did such as stretching, playing the flute and breathing were extremely erotic. However, there was something about the glasses that took it to a whole different level. It was like consuming every aphrodisiac known to man then watching Trowa do a sensuous strip tease. In fact, Quatre's whole sense of reality narrowed down to corrective lenses, dark green eyes and the growing bulge in his jeans.

Thoughts of wine, candles and loving words were thrown by the wayside like so much trash. Taking a step into Trowa's personal space Quatre licked his lips and made a noise deep in his throat. It was a sound that Trowa, use to the ways of big cats and Quatre Winner, knew well. In a heartbeat any sign of nervousness was gone, replaced by a come hither gesture and a knowing smile.


End file.
